The present DEVELOPMENT PLAN evolves from the successful model developed by the CSU-RISE faculty for the current cycle. It maintains the basic construct of the five hierarchical student development projects as refined by the practical input gained from the past three years ofoperation. It adds one important new student development component with the objective of increasing both collegiality and a sense of possession among students who participate in the projects in the form of creating a student cohort identified as the 'RISE Scholars'. The objective of this RISE Scholar component is to reduce the feeling of disconnects between the individual RISE Projects and to maintain better coordination for the progress of students from their entry at the PREMAT or later stages and their evolution through the GRASP Project, the graduate school application process, and graduation. The incorporation of this new component will include the development of a 'home room' for the scholars so that the RISE faculty and staff will be better able to communicate biomedical events such as seminar speakers and updates on the RISE Projects; maintain biomedical literature; provide additional tutoring services and computers for preparation of term papers, graduate-school applications and access to the Interact for literature research. By its participation in the NIGMS Programs, RISE, SCORE and Bridges to the Baccalaureate, CSU engages vigorously in the challenge to increase the number of minorities in leadership positions in biomedical research. The two overall goals of the CSU-RISE Program are to bring about a significant increase in the numbers of students who successfully make the transfer from CSU science degree programs to Ph.D. programs in the biomedical sciences and at the same time to improve the quality of preparation of these students for graduate work.